


El que ríe al último

by PerlaNegra



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, First Kiss, Het, Humor, Kissing, Non-Canon Pairing, Nudity, One Shot, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romance, Spanish, Strip Games, War
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-23
Updated: 2010-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/pseuds/PerlaNegra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Preso en Grimmauld Place, Malfoy es la víctima ideal para las bromas de los Weasley. Pero esta vez, Ginny se ha pasado de la raya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El que ríe al último

**Author's Note:**

  * For [S. Lily Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=S.+Lily+Potter).



 

El rugido que emitió el bueno para nada de Malfoy retumbó por toda la casa. Ginny se imaginó que por fin, el inútil había logrado hacer magia sin varita y quizá había optado por convertirse en animago. Sonriendo con satisfacción, la chica se estiró como un gato sobre el respaldo del sofá, pensando divertida en qué animal se habría transformado Malfoy.

—Mmmm… A ver —murmuró para ella misma—. Eso sonó como a un… ¿oso? ¿A un dragón? No, no. Creo que un animago no puede ser un animal mágico… ¡Ah, ya sé!… ¡En un león!

Ahora sí no pudo contener la carcajada. Concebir a Draco Malfoy, el Slytherin más orgulloso de su generación y némesis por naturaleza de cualquier Gryffindor, transmutado en un león, le pareció la ironía más deliciosa de todas. _Lástima que los leones sean tan peligrosos_, pensó. Si no, de buena gana hubiera hecho lo posible porque su próxima broma se concentrara en convertir al antiguo hurón en un melenudo gatito de la sabana.

—¡MIERDA! ¡MALDICIÓN! _Mi ropa…_ —gritó y lloriqueó Malfoy, arrancando más risas frenéticas de Ginny—. ¡TODA, ABSOLUTAMENTE TODA MI BELLA RO…! _¡COMADREJA ESTÚPIDA, POCA CLASE!_

Ginny se metió ambos dedos meñiques a las orejas… como ese imbécil no controlara su mal genio, ella acabaría sorda un día de ésos.

Los pasos furiosos de Malfoy se dejaron oír mientras bajaba las escaleras a toda prisa, y Ginny se incorporó en el sofá, lista para disfrutar del espectáculo y reír con más ganas. El artilugio para colocar estampados móviles a la ropa, que Fred le había conseguido en la tienda de artículos infantiles del Callejón Diagon sí que valía su peso en oro, y tenía que pagarle a su hermano dándole una descripción detallada del aspecto del aborrecido rubio. Más le valía fijarse en cada detalle de la situación del pobre hurón.

Ginny giró su cabeza hacia atrás en espera del show. Se suponía que los estampados mágicos que había metido en los cajones y armario de Draco Malfoy, le dejarían todo, _absolutamente todo_ su costoso y vanguardista guardarropa, lleno de decorados de dibujos de bebé: ositos de felpa por toda la tela de sus camisas, hermosos dragoncitos en sus pantalones, y retozones hipogrifitos en sus túnicas. Y lo mejor: todos eran móviles y estaban garantizados por la tienda a que danzarían y brincarían sin parar hasta por cinco años o la ruptura de la prenda, lo que ocurriera primero.

Ginny casi gimió de la expectación, estaba segura que esa sería su broma maestra.

Lo último que esperaba ver bajar por la escalinata, era a Malfoy envuelto solamente en una toalla. Una toalla sobre la cintura, con el torso, los brazos y esas largas piernas al descubierto. _Sin ropa_. Nada. Ni pantalón, ni camisa… ni siquiera calcetines.

Malfoy se paró al pie de la escalera, poniendo los brazos en jarras y mirando a Ginny con los ojos como dagas. Ginny estaba segura que si se fijaba bien, podía observar que le estaba brotando humo de las orejas.

Pero en ese momento, Ginny tenía otras cosas en qué pensar. Poniéndose roja ante el simple pensamiento, no quiso ni imaginarse que tal vez Malfoy tampoco traía puesta ropa interior. Después de todo, sus calzoncillos habían quedado tan monos con esos leoncitos rugiendo y dando saltitos.

_¿Y ahora, qué?_

¿Cómo Ginny iba a burlarse del hurón si éste no vestía el objeto de la broma? ¿Cuál imagen de Malfoy les iba a describir a sus hermanos si no tenía ninguna? ¿Cómo se mofarían todos ellos del rubio si éste simplemente había decido no vestirse con nada?

Malfoy cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, acto que Ginny agradeció profundamente. Por supuesto que no era porque la visión del tórax desnudo del chico la estuviera poniendo nerviosa, claro que no, sino porque _aquello _era un espectáculo en demasía desagradable. Tanto músculo y blanca piel, _por Merlín_.

_¿En verdad el abdomen de alguien puede llegar a marcarse ASÍ?_, pensaba Ginny mientras contaba los cuadros formados en el estómago del chico. _Dos, cuatro, seis…_

Aunque los brazos cruzados de Malfoy tampoco eran un enfoque muy tranquilizador que digamos… Y no era porque Ginny estuviera disfrutando de la _manera _en que los bíceps del odioso se resaltaban con la pose; oh, no, no señor.

Ginny tragó saliva. Y se valió del único recurso que le quedaba.

—¡EN NOMBRE DE MORGANA, MALFOY! ¡Vístete o llamare a mi madre! —chilló, fingiendo con presteza la mejor indignación pero cuidándose de no gritar demasiado alto para que Molly, que estaba en la cocina, no oyera el alboroto—. No, ¡mejor aún! Llamaré a mis hermanos. ¡A todos ellos, Percy incluido!

—¡Perfecto! —gritó a su vez el más joven de los Malfoy pero sin descruzar esos músculo… eh, esos brazos y frunciendo el ceño en esa manera tan peculiar en él. Cómo torciendo una ceja sí y la otra también, pero de diferente modo—. ¡Qué vengan! ¡Que venga tu madre y se entere de lo que su inocente hijita ha hecho con toda mi ropa! ¡Veamos cómo reacciona cuando sepa que has entrado a mi habitación y has revisado hasta mis calzoncillos!

Sacudiendo la cabeza para sacarse del pensamiento esas imágenes de pectorales, brazos y cejas rubias perfectamente arqueadas, Ginny abrió la boca sin saber qué responder. En todo el tiempo que la habían obligado a compartir el techo con Malfoy, jamás una broma le había salido con un resultado tan inesperado.

Generalmente era Malfoy quien salía humillado y Ginny y sus hermanos quienes reían de lo lindo. Claro que tenían que ignorar la mirada reprobatoria de Hermione y el ceño fruncido de Harry, quienes no estaban muy de acuerdo con sus "inocentes juegos". Eran un par de amargados que no entendían que, si Ginny estaba obligada a estar ahí encerrada con el hurón, lo menos que podía hacer era tratar de divertirse un poco, ¿no? Y qué mejor que a costa del gorrón de Malfoy.

El hecho que Malfoy no dispusiera de su varita ayudaba mucho en ese propósito. La Orden había acordado que Malfoy estaría oculto ahí por su propia seguridad mientras durara la guerra… con Voldemort deseando su muerte y todo eso al haber descubierto que era un espía, no podían arriesgarse. Y claro que el apoyo y la complicidad de Lucius Malfoy y Snape al otro lado de la línea ayudaron a que ahora Ginny tuviera que soportar vivir en Grimmauld Place con él.

Ginny sopesó las posibilidades de que su madre viniera y se enterara de qué era lo que había hecho. Tragó al pensar en el castigo que le esperaría. Tantas bromas tenían a la estresada Molly al borde de un ataque de nervios, y le había prohibido a Ginny expresamente no acercarse a Malfoy ya más.

Además, los padres de Ginny le habían inculcado fuertes valores con respecto a la propiedad ajena, y _definitivamente _no les iba a gustar saber que ella había dejado a Malfoy sin nada decente qué ponerse. Maldita la hora en que le hizo caso a Fred.

Se levantó del sillón lenta y cautelosamente, dando un par de pasos hacia Malfoy. Éste se quedó muy quieto y fue evidente que tensó el cuerpo; Ginny lo pudo ver en cada uno de los malditos músculos que su estúpida broma había dejado al descubierto.

Malfoy descruzó los brazos y aferró con las manos la toalla que traía envuelta, como si le hubiera pasado por la cabeza que Ginny sería capaz de tirársela.

_Chico listo, _pensó Ginny arqueando una ceja. No era como si realmente ella quisiera comprobar que, en efecto, Malfoy no traía puesta la ropa interior con leoncitos —_para nada_—, sino que sería una broma interesante dejar a Malfoy en cueros en medio de la sala y con Molly y Tonks a unos metros de ahí.

Ginny suspiró profundamente al ver la más potencial de sus posibilidades truncada.

_¿Y ahora?,_ se volvió a preguntar.

Ginny miró nerviosamente hacia el corredor que dirigía al reino absoluto de su progenitora, preguntándose qué podría ofrecerle a Malfoy a cambio de su silencio y de unos días de espera para intentar averiguar _cómo demonios _podía eliminar los estampados de su ropa.

Tal vez Fred pudiera ir de nuevo al Callejón Diagon y preguntar, después de todo, el bocazas tenía la culpa de todo eso…

Ginny regresó sus ojos a Malfoy y, con horror, descubrió que el semblante del chico había cambiado. De haber bajado de su habitación con la cara contraída de furia, ahora miraba a Ginny con un gesto divertido y amenazante.

_Oh, no… _Seguramente el imbécil —que de imbécil no tenía mucho, como Ginny bien sabía pero se negaba a reconocer— había notado _algo _en ella que delataba su precaria situación. _Doble "oh, no"._

Malfoy sonrió peligrosamente y sus ojos brillaron con algo que en definitiva era ansia de revancha.

—_Señora Weeeeasley —_canturreó el cretino con la voz lo suficientemente baja como para no hacerse escuchar por la mencionada mujer—. _Querida priiiiima —_continuó Malfoy haciendo caso omiso del dedo que Ginny se puso en la boca mientras susurraba un "chitón".

—No, no, Malfoy… espera, tengo algo que proponerte… —intentaba decir Ginny, pero Malfoy no se callaba, continuaba llamando a su madre y a Tonks con la voz cada vez más alta.

—¿Asustada, comadrejilla? —le preguntó Malfoy casi riéndose. El cabrón estaba disfrutando de lo lindo su venganza. Tal vez Harry tenía razón con aquello de que estaban abusando de su paciencia—. Oh, me pregunto que tipo de castigo te dará tu madre por haberme dejado sin ropa, y sobre todo, quiero ver _de qué manera_ te hará pagar por ella.

Ginny se estremeció de miedo. No tenía idea de modas, pero podía apostar que todos los atuendos del ricachón eran de diseñador o alguna payasada parecida.

—Nooo, Malfoy —suplicó, acercándose más al chico y moviendo sus manos nerviosamente frente a ella, en un desesperado gesto negativo—. No le digas a mi madre. Sé que existe una manera de borrar todos los dibujos —mintió—, pero sólo necesito un par de días para pedirle a uno de mis hermanos que vaya a comprarme…

Malfoy se silenció durante un momento y miró a Ginny fijamente. La chica se sintió más desnuda de lo que él mismo estaba ante esa helada y escrutadora mirada gris. Volvió a tragar pesadamente.

—No lo creo, Weasley —dijo el otro al fin—. No tengo ningún motivo para confiar en ti. Desde que llegué a esta casa de porquería, y que por cierto es más mía que tuya, sólo me has hecho la vida insoportable. —Miró a su alrededor con aire despectivo antes de añadir, arrugando la nariz—: Como si no fuera lo suficientemente malo estar aquí, encima tengo que soportarte _a ti._

Ginny demoró unos segundos en responder. En el fondo y aunque le doliera reconocerlo, sabía que Malfoy tenía toda la razón. Harry le había explicado que los Malfoy eran parientes de los Black y que si no hubiera sido por la existencia del testamento de Sirius, esa casa les pertenecería por derecho.

Malfoy la miró y suspiró pesadamente, relajando un poco su postura pero sin bajar la guardia del todo. Colocó las manos en sus caderas, y Ginny, a pesar del problema que tenía encima, no pudo evitar notar lo lampiño de su torso, el lechoso color de una piel que parecía tener años de no ser tocada por un rayo de sol, la casi imperceptible cicatriz que Harry le dejó al final de su sexto año con el _Sectumsempra_.

Se obligó a levantar los ojos hacia la cara de Malfoy, dándose cuenta tardíamente que los había tenido demasiado tiempo posados en el cuerpo de éste. Aparentemente, no pudo ocultar su culpabilidad, porque Malfoy soltó una risita presuntuosa antes de preguntarle arrogantemente:

—¿Te gusta lo que ves, Comadrejilla?

Ginny abrió la boca mucho y se odió por demorar en responder. —Claro, me gusta tanto como ver a Kreacher dándose un baño de lodo sin su trapo puesto.

Pero Malfoy no dejó de sonreír. —Ahora veo claro —dijo con un brillo malicioso en la mirada—. Has hecho eso con mi ropa a posta, para poder admirarme desnudo. Sabías que no me la pondría y así, le darías gusto a tu insana perversión.

Ginny sintió la vergüenza arderle en el rostro. —¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Sólo ha sido por fastidiarte y oírte gritar como la niñita mimada que eres, Malfoy!

—¿Así que son mis gritos lo que quieres oír? —preguntó el imbécil con una sonrisa en la cara que le puso los pelos de punta a Ginny—. Pues oye esto entonces: ¡SEÑORA WEAS…!

Malfoy había comenzado a gritarle a la madre de Ginny y ésta hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente para callarlo.

Lo besó.

Con enorme rapidez, terminó de andar el par de pasos que le faltaban para llegar hasta él y, cogiéndolo completamente desprevenido, lo tomó con las manos de las mejillas y depositó un beso duro y descuidado sobre la boca abierta del chico. Habiéndolo atrapado a medio grito, Malfoy se quedó con la lengua entre los dientes, la "S" apenas pronunciada, y Ginny apretó sus mejillas casi al punto de la rudeza mientras sumergía la lengua entre la dentadura perfecta y blanca del chico rubio.

Fue tanto el shock, que Malfoy se quedó con los ojos abiertos, la boca completamente floja permitiendo la intromisión de la lengua de la pelirroja, los brazos a los costados con las manos abiertas de la conmoción. Aparentemente quiso decir algo porque Ginny sintió palabras ahogadas contra sus labios y la lengua de Malfoy moviéndose frenéticamente contra la suya, pero rápidamente la chica tomó cartas en el asunto.

Llevó sus manos desde las mejillas de Draco hasta la nuca, enterrando sus dedos entre las hebras de su platinado cabello. Cabello que, jamás lo reconocería, pero ella habría asesinado a alguien pronto si no le permitían conocer su textura. El tacto fue grandioso: el pelo del chico se sentía tan suave como Ginny había imaginado y sin proponérselo, gimió un poco dentro de su boca.

Y eso bastó. Draco dejó de pelear y se le unió.

Su lengua dejó de buscar escaparse para continuar gritando, y en vez de eso se dedicó a palpar y probar la boca de Ginny, explorando rincones que hacían que la chica se estremeciera de placer. Pronto, Ginny sintió manos firmes y grandes apretarle su cintura, y el hecho fue indeciblemente deleitable.

La emoción dormida y negada que habitaba en ella salió a flote durante un momento, permitiéndole disfrutar de algo que hasta ese momento ni siquiera era consciente que deseaba. Anheló con toda su alma que esa no fuera la única vez, ansió que hubiera muchos besos más en el futuro, que Draco pusiera esas manos grandes y seguras de ellas mismas en otras partes de su cuerpo, que Ginny misma tuviera oportunidad de pasear las suyas por la nívea piel de Malfoy, profundamente y con tranquilidad.

Separaron sus bocas después de un largo momento, ambos con los ojos cerrados y respirando con agitación. Ninguno de los dos soltó al otro, y Ginny se preguntó si Draco la aventaría lejos de él y le gritaría a su madre de nuevo, teniendo ahora un motivo más para chantajearla.

Sin embargo, los segundos pasaron y Draco no gritó. Ginny se atrevió a abrir los ojos y lo descubrió mirándola embelesado. Con los ojos llenos de una calidez que hasta ese momento le era desconocida en él.

—Ejem… —Ginny se aclaró la garganta, y repentinamente avergonzada, soltó a Draco del cuello—. Entonces, ¿aceptarás esperar un poco para que yo pueda… reparar tu ropa?

Draco arqueó una ceja, pero a diferencia de Ginny, él no la liberó de su firme agarre. —¿Y con qué me vestiré mientras tanto? —preguntó Draco en un tono que delataba cierto disfrute. Sabía el muy cabrón que su semidesnudez ponía nerviosa a Ginny.

_¿Una toalla alrededor de la cintura? ¿Nada?, _pensó la pelirroja con diversión. —Bueno, pues yo podría conseguirte algo de ropa más o menos de tu talla, de entre las cosas de Harry y Ron. Tienen algo en su habitación, y como casi no vienen por aquí…

Ginny miró a Draco con expectativa. Éste arrugó la nariz con franco desagrado, pero tal como Ginny veía las cosas, era mejor eso que traer ropa que lo haría parecer un bebé superdesarrollado.

—De acuerdo —dijo Draco al fin—, pero como seré muy _infeliz _vistiendo la ropa horrorosa de Potter y los trapos de segunda mano de tu hermano, necesitaré de un aliciente que me haga sonreír.

Y Ginny no pudo evitarlo, también sonrió.

Al final de todo, su madre podría estar orgullosa de ella. Había conseguido hacerle a Draco una broma que los hizo felices a los dos, y ahora sí nadie podía criticarle que no se portaba amable con los huéspedes familiares.

Sin hacerse del rogar, le dio a Draco lo que le pedía.

 

**Fin**

 

**   
**


End file.
